Otani Masae
Ohtani Masae (大谷雅恵) is a soloist now going under the name “''Ohtani Masae aka Himawari''”. She is a former member of Hello! Project and of Melon Kinenbi. She was very well known for dying her hair random different colors while in Hello! Project. Biography 1999 Ohtani was recruited from the Second Morning Musume and Heike Michiyo Protegee Audition in 1999. Along with Saito Hitomi, Murata Megumi, and Shibata Ayumi, who all then became the group Melon Kinebi. 2006 In September 2006, Ohtani had landed a small part in the movie Sukeban Deka Codename Asamiya Saki, starring other H!P memembers Matsuura Aya and Ishikawa Rika. 2009 In 2009, She graduated with the rest of the Elder Club from H!P, along with all the other Melon Kinenbi members. 2010 In May of 2010, Melon Kinenbi disbanded and she decided to leave Up Front Agency. Having the goal of eventually performing her own music. She has yet to sign to a new agency. In December, the former idol will be performing at the IVY HALL in Shibuya for a special event called “X’mas CHAPEL LIVE & SWEETS PARTY.” Currently she plans to begin her transition to a theater actress and will be in some productions next spring. Ohtani also recently teamed up with another Melon Kinenbi member, Shibata Ayumi, to make the mail order only photo book, “YOU&I.” The book contains original songs made by Shibata herself, and even came packaged with a CD recording of “YOU&I.” The book is available through the official fan club site which also offers posters, clear files, and a cell phone strap. 2011 In 2011, She has so far released two digital singles for cellphone only download via the site mero.jp and will release both of those songs on CD. Her debut song “Killing My Caddy” was put out in extremely limited distribution in August, but will be coming out officially on January 12th. It will be followed up with her second release, “ENDLESS LOVE,” on February 9th. Profile *'Name': Ohtani Masae (大谷雅恵) *'Nicknames:' Masao, Maashii, Ohtani Masae aka Himawari *'Birthday': February 25, 1982 (age 31) *'Birthplace': Miyazaki-ken, Japan (raised in Muroran, Hokkaido) *'Blood type': O *'Height': 160 cm *'Hobbies:' Enjoying music *'Favorite colors:' Garish colors *'Favorite flowers:' Cockscomb *'Favorite season:' Summer *'Favorite saying:' "Dream + effort = reality" *'Favorite food:' Raw food *'Disliked food:' Sweet and sour food *'Favorite songs:' Kiseki no Hana, Endless Youth *'Hello! Project groups': **Melon Kinenbi (2000–2010) **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) *'Shuffle units': **2001: 10-nin Matsuri **2002: Sexy 8 **2003: 7AIR **2004: H.P. All Stars Discography Singles *2011.01.12 Killing My Caddy *2011.02.09 ENDLESS LOVE *2011.04.06 BANGIN' *2012.04.28 JUMP!!!!! *2012.06.30 MUSIC Solo Songs *2007.12.12 6gatsu no Sunshine (6月のサンシャイン) Singles Featured In Melon Kinenbi *Amai Anata no Aji *Kokuhaku Kinenbi *Denwa Matteimasu *This is Unmei *Saa! Koibito ni Narou *Natsu no Yoru wa Danger! *Kousui *Akai Freesia *Chance of LOVE *MI DA RA Matenrou *Kawaii Kare *Namida no Taiyou *Champagne no Koi *Nikutai wa Shoujiki na EROS *Unforgettable *Onegai Miwaku no Target ~Mango-pudding Mix~ *Charisma, Kirei *Onegai Miwaku no Target (Indie) *DON'T SAY GOOD-BYE (Indie) *Pinchi wa Chance - Baka ni Narou ze! (Indie) *sweet suicide summer story (Indie) *Seishun-on-the-Road (Indie) *Melon Tea (Indie) H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! 10nin Matsuri *Dancing! Natsu Matsuri Sexy 8 *Shiawase Desu ka? 7AIR *Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no Works Theater *2010.03.07-22 Melon Kinenbi Monogatari ~DECADE OF MELON KINEN-BI~ *2010.09.01-05 Kizame, Waga Hada ni Kimi no Ibuki wo Movies *2006 Sukeban Deka Codename Asamiya Saki (スケバン刑事　コードネーム＝麻宮サキ) Trivia *She said in a 2004 interview that the person she respects the most is Beyonce Knowles. *She was one of the MCs for the Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen June 2009 ~Nakano STEP!~. *After leaving Up Front in 2010 she started to work part time at a cafe while working toward her new goals. *She is known for frequently changing her hair colour as seen throughout the various singles, albums and performances of Melon Kinenbi. *Only one of her singles, ENDLESS LOVE, has a music video. *Her favorite song is "Judas" by Lady Gaga. *Her favorite artists are P!nk, and Lady Gaga. External Links *Official Blog *Official Twitter Category:1982 Births Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Sexy 8 Category:7AIR Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Elder Club Category:1999 additions Category:Blood type O Category:2009 departures Category:February Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Soloist Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P.